In the current state of ink jet printers, a need exists to reduce cross talk between ink jet drops as the ink jet drops come from the orifice plate of the drop generator. In high resolution inkjet printers, drops are affected by the electronic fields produced from charging electrodes associated with nearby jets or adjacent jets, a phenomena known as crosstalk. Visible print defects occur from the cross talk. Further, printer versatility is highly reduced due to cross talk. U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,871, issued to the same inventor, which is incorporated by reference, teaches a current system for handling cross talk.
The present embodiments described herein were designed to meet these above needs.